Houndstar's Rise
Junk Yard Cats 'Leader: ' Mickey - plump black tom with a white underbelly and gray looking eyes 'Followers: ' Dusty - tall, muscular tan tom kit with light brown paws, face, and tail with brown tabby stripes, and amber eyes Coffee - tan she-cat with green eyes, and a long tail Dew - grey tabby tom, with long claws, and blue eyes Ford - tall black and brown tom with amber eyes Dawn - tan she-cat with green eyes and. fluffy white tail Jax - flame colored tom, with brown eyes Eddie - Old, gray tom with amber eyes Felix - brown tom with brown eyes Yittle - Light brown she-cat with brown eyes Amber - Ginger colored she-cat with amber eyes Wisky - grey tom with blue eyes Mavy - orange colored she-cat with green eyes Chapter 1 Dusty croutched near his mother, Coffee's side. "Im hungry!" he complained. "Im looking" she hissed, with a stern look at Dusty. She crawled inside the trash bin, swipping bags away with her paws. Dusty looked around, among the piles of trash he spotted a scrap of brown, he reconized it as two-leg food. He let out a yip of joy and ran towards it. As he reached it as a fat black and white tom lumbered towards him. "That's mine, scrap!" he hissed. Swipping a paw with unsheathed claws towards his muzzle missing. Coffee darted over. "Im so sorry Mickey," she pushed Dusty away with a hind leg. "You should be!" he snarled picking up the scrap. Coffee gave the tom a pleading stare before turning and padding off, not looking back to see if Dusty had followed. He ran back to her side, looking up at her with big amber eyes, "That was our scrap Why did you not take it back? That tom is a jerk, isnt he mama? We shoulda beat him up!" he snarled in a jumble of words. Both of them where starving all of their ribs could be seen. Coffee looked back at him, her gaze weak. "He'd kill the both of us. That tom dont care bout no cat." A few days had past sense the meeting with Mickey still no food had been found. Dusty's mother looked down at him, and then around the junk yard. No cat could be seen."It's time we get outa here." She mewed after a few moments. Then looked to the silver fence that surounded the junk yard. "All we got to do is get across that with no cat to see us, and we go over the road adnd.." His mother continued, but he was not listening. He would be out of here! Away from Mickey and the rest of his followers. "No-w come on." Coffee meowed, getting to her paws after a bit on wobbling paws. As they came up to the fence, his mother looked around again in search of other cats that could spot them. "There is no way we're gonna get up this," She mewed. "We'll have to dig." Coffee continued, scraping up dirt. They where almost finished when they heard a yowl. "I shoulda known you'd try and escape!" Dusty turned, spotting Ford, his father. Coffee's eyes grew wide with shock and she began digging faster until Dusty could fit under and then she. Coffee slid under it turning back to see that Ford had almost caught up and was getting ready to follow under the fence. Coffee nudged Dusty "run!" she yowled. "Whe..where?" he whimpered looking around. "Across the road, go, go!" she yowled throwing him onto the roaring path. Ford had made his way out and was about to leap onto his former mate. Coffee leaped onto the black surface, running and nudging Dusty as she went. "hurry!" she yowled. As Dusty reached the other side turning he squeaked "We made it!" then he saw his mother pinned by Ford, his claws digging into her shoulders. He whispered something in her ear before leaping off as he saw a weeler coming fast towards them and ran off. "You deserve it!" he called back to the Coffee struggling to her paws. Dusty yowled and closed his eyes, the monster had hit his mother. A twoleg jumped out of the weeler and ran over to the she-cat. Dusty looked across the road, he knew his mother was dead and he would avenge it one day. Chapter 2 Dusty traveled for a few days, hungry and as he spotted a trash can he darted towards it climbing up to the top of it by leaping on a large bag and then onto the top. As he began eating a scrap of twoleg food, he heard yapping. He looked over to edge to see a dog heading towards him. He looked around the only way out was behind him where the fence was broken large enough for the a twoleg to get through, so the brute would still be on his tail. He darted into the woods, only to be met by a line of trees he was trapped! He growled, taking all his courage he leapt at the dog, swipping blindly around. Until he was on the hound's head and scratched at its eyes fear gripping him, the dog let out a yelp. As the dog began shaking it's head to get a good grip on Dusty a group of cats charged out attacking the dog at all sides. Before he knew it the dog was running off tail between it's legs. Dusty stood panting and looking at the cats fearfully. One of them stepped forward, a muscular grey tom. "Hello, young one." He meowed. "Im Hawkfeather, a warrior of RivuletClan." Hawkfeather introduced himself. "What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked. "And on our territory!" hissed a young black tom. "Hush, Tallpaw!" The white she-cat beside him hissed. "Well, I was chased by that brute all the way outs heres." he mewed. "He talks funny!" squeaked a young silver tabby she-cat. "Echopaw." A tall black tom stared at the young she-cat with a stern look. "We better take you to Nettlestar, he'll want to here what happend." He meowed. A sunrise had passed sense he met with Nettlestar, a huge golden tabby tom with a missing ear. Dusty had explained the story of how his mother had been killed and how the dog had chased him all the way out into the wounds. Nettlestar had left him with one question if he wanted to join RivuletClan." Dusty had said yes, of course he had no where else to go and it seemed fun living out here! Nettlestar had told him he would be an apprentices age and become an apprentice of RivuletClan. Now Dusty stood beneath a huge ledge, with a waterfall rushing down at it's tip. Nettlestar stood there with his deputy, Applenose on another ledge that jutted out from the side of the waterfall. Nettlestar stood over him, blinking. He had told him what to do once Dusty had agreed to stay. "I see good in this kits eyes, and from now on he will be known as Houndpaw, for the dog he helped fight yesterday. Houndpaw, do you wish to become an apprentice of RivuletClan?" Nettlestar questioned looking down onto the young cat. Dusty, now Houndpaw nodded "It is." he returned. Nettlestar jumped down and rested his muzzle on Houndpaw's head, "Then may StarClan guide you through training, your mentor will be Applenose." He looked up at his deputy, the brown tabby tom nodded and leapt down and toutched nose to Houndpaw's. Chapter 3 It had been moons sense Houndpaw had joined RivuletClan. He had learned how to swim, catch fish, and battle moves; underwater and out. He had also already passed his assesment aswell as Doepw. They would receive there names at the end of the day. Now he sat in the camp, eating a small trout on a large stone that lay at the edge of the camp surrounded by other rocks that other cats eat, and basked on. He was speaking to Doepaw, a tan tabby she-cat. As they shared a trout. "I won in that spar for sure, Redbreeze probably just wasnt watching!" she argued with him. "mhm.." he muttered sarcastically. "It's true!" She protested with a snort. "Yeah, yeah. You won.." He meowed, whiskers twitching with amusment. He had taken a liking to the young sassy she-cat, and she had been quite friendly to him despite not being "clan-born." He streatched out on the stone as Doepaw argued on. "Doepaw, Houndpaw!" called a voice from bellow the rocks. "You're not making yourselves of any use blabbering up there!" continued Spidernose, a gray tabby tom. "Go out hunting. Stay near the camp, though." he directed. Houndpaw scrambled to his paws glad he could do something. As they padded out they where both bouncing on their paws with exitment for there naming cerrimony soon.